Talk:Featured Articles/Losers
Archives John Travolta nominated by:User:Dilljt 10:10, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Grease is the Wørd!--User:Dilljt 10:10, 6 July 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban™ 04:26, 10 August 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Houston nominated by:mseidemann Yes No Not Yet +1 I think it needs just a little bit more zing in the history section. Good Stuff. --GlennBecksATool 06:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC) +1 Needs a little work I think, specificallyy formatting, captions, expanding sections, and more connection to The Stephen Colbert Experience. But definitely a good start.--MC Esteban™ 02:51, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Buddha nominated by:--thisniss 08:23, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 almost makes me a (non-)believer.--thisniss 08:23, 6 June 2007 (UTC) +1 funny article. --Toadaron 23:08, 7 June 2007 (UTC) +1 good stuff. --Careax 14:07, 9 June 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban™ 16:55, 14 June 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Boston nominated by:--Toadaron 23:08, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 truthy, and fits in with the Stephen Colbert Experience. --Toadaron 23:08, 7 June 2007 (UTC) +1 east coast liberal elitists are reeeediculous!--thisniss 14:44, 9 June 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban™ 04:52, 16 June 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Serial Killer nominated by:--User:Dilljt 15:00, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Goo Goo Ga Truth!:--User:Dilljt 15:00, 14 June 2007 (UTC) +1 Funny and truthy. The position of the Quaker Aats pic bugs me a little, but that's just a minor thing. --Careax 20:00, 14 June 2007 (UTC) No +1 I think its a good article, but in my opnion, not quite up to the level yet. First, I think there are too many lists right now. Also, some of your ideas need expansion. Try writing some of the lists into paragraphs and provide more context, especially the ideas like the McDonalds thing and the French reforming of serial killers, which I think are truthy and funny but need some explanation. --MC Esteban™ 04:52, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Not Yet Arab nominated by: Tourskin 02:16, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yes +1--Tourskin So whats going on here, has it lost yet or...keep voting it in!!! 02:16, 27 March 2007 (UTC) +1--Factinator 23:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Hilarious! AWESOME! Offensive? What isn't? +1 '-- actually this looks great. Quckly vote this one in before easter Muchoman 18:00, 2 April 2007 (UTC)' +1--Mario123 18:02, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Oh my God. You bet its offensive! But its truthy! +1--Userando 18:05, 2 April 2007 (UTC) No its offensive, its just damn funny! These previous three votes (Muchoman, Mario123 and Userando do not qualify per voting rules!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 2 April 2007 (UTC) No -1 (Grammar could use some work, and it's maybe a tad too offensive.) --Aaronak 03:17, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Not Yet Fundamental Christianity Voting ends 27 February, 2007 nominated by Ca1vin Yes +1 --Ca1vin 14:24, 20 February 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 This is a really good start, but all the sections need to be filled out more. It just seems like a sketch right now, not a full article.--thisniss 16:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) +1 Same reasons as thisniss. --Esteban Colberto 17:31, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Gloria Steinem Voting ends February 11 nominated by--thisniss 19:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 although it makes me feel weird to vote "yes," I feel this is well worth Featuring.--thisniss 19:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) +1 I say yes, at least she isn't a slut like Fonda--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:17, 4 February 2007 (UTC) +1 --Esteban Colberto 03:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=3; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--thisniss 14:26, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Constitution Voting ends February 11 nominated by--thisniss 19:34, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 the Founding Fathers would want this to be Featured--thisniss 19:34, 4 February 2007 (UTC) +1--Esteban Colberto 03:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=2; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--thisniss 14:26, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Confucius Voting ends February 7 nominated by --thisniss 13:07, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 very truthy, makes me hungry for more 1/2 hour later. --thisniss 13:07, 31 January 2007 (UTC) +1 WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer say, "Confucius must receive good fortune of "Feature" "--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC) +1--Esteban Colberto 03:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=3; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--thisniss 06:15, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Gerald Ford Nomination Ends 04 January 2007 nominated by--Fuzzy 15:32, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 -Timely and manly. --Fuzzy 15:32, 28 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet While I agree that it is timely, and maybe even manly, it is way too random to be truthy. See my comments on the talk page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:48, 28 December 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:40, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Kentucky Voting Ends 17 January 2007 nominated by--Tbaughm 09:57, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 --Tbaughm 00:12, 12 January 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 Maybe a little bit more detail about the Hatfield-McCoy feud. I was absent that day in school when they covered that...I believe an article on Wikiality.com would totally replace any formal education I might have missed...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:52, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Addendumb: I feel this page may need a little more time to fix the very minor changes it needs. I will post some suggestions on the talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:05, 13 January 2007 (UTC) +1 i cannot vote yes for any Kentucky page without at least one picture of real Kentucky bourbon whiskey, and some text about how good it is too it probably has something to do with the water which is what makes the blue grass too, which constantly has to be defended from hippies, even though its not that kinda grass but they don't know cause they are stupid hippies. --Chief Reefer 05:29, 19 January 2007 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=2)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:52, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Steve Carell Voting Ends 22 January 2007 nominated by--RedManiac 04:22, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 --RedManiac 04:22, 16 January 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 23 January 2007 (UTC)